Under the Setting Sun
by Turtie
Summary: Under the setting sun, two teens decide on the paths ahead of them. Together or alone facing the unwanted consequences. Ichiruki Oneshot.


The tingle sent of salt water filled the warm air

**Under the setting sun**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite sensei. If it was mine, I would have turned Rukia into a vizard and kick Ichigo's ass.

The tingle scent of salt water filled the warm summer air. A shade of golden orange covered the massive sky as the sun slowly glided down below the endless horizon. The lukewarm seawater reflected the sun's glamorous rays, illuminating the coast with an enchanted glow. On the sandy surface by the sea left two tracks of footprints, one track with a bigger size footprint than the other. These footprints belong to the two young teens walking side by side on the empty beach; a girl and a boy who's a head taller than her, their age no older than seventeen judging by their looks.

"Even if it was a mistake, it has been made." Her delicate fingers' gripped onto her sunhat as spoke, gradually pulling it further down her head to avoid his gaze.

"Yeah." His feet kicked up the sand lightly, trying to soothe the tense atmosphere building around them. "But we... we never thought it would happen between us."

"Ichigo. I know. But it happened already."

A long silence pause filled the air before he figured out what to reply. _The best way to tell her._

"Look. We don't need to carry this burden you know. There is a way around it."

He earned a pair of piercing violet orbs staring straight back, a hint of fury could be sensed in those violet depths. "I know what you're gonna say. And my answer is no. I'm not going to give it up."

"But Rukia—"

"It's a life for god sakes! An innocent life not a hollow! I'm not gonna kill it! And…and it's about responsibility!"

That was it for her. Her feet set off for a dash, grabbed off her sunhat as she ran towards the sea, screaming out her frustrations.

"AH!!"

It took him a second for his mind to comprehend what's happening. Seeing that girl run mad on an outburst was a sight he never imagined.

"Oi! Rukia!"

The girl stopped running as she reached the water's edge. She bended down and sunk her fingers into the sand. The soft sand escaped through her grip, trapping a rock as she threw it hard into the sea. The boy did not move. He just stayed at the spot, stared at the girl's shadow cast by the setting sun, and closed his eyes for a brief moment before he started walking towards her.

She could hear his footsteps coming from behind. They were going to have to talk about it no matter how much she didn't want to. The two let the silence filled the air again as they stared into the endless waters before she finally decided to speak.

"You know? If I stayed in soul society, I might never get the chance to go to a beach."

He turned to look at her. Those violet eyes never broke contact with the waters as she spoke.

"If I stayed in soul society, I might never see such a beautiful sunset."

He could see it, the sadness in those eyes.

"If I stayed in soul society, it might have never happened."

He knew she didn't want him to see the sadness. She was still looking at the waters.

"But if I really did stayed in soul society. I would have never met you."

She finally turned to look at him. To meet his usual scowl, those amber eyes that she had somehow came to hate and love.

"You don't have to be with me. I will be fine on my own."

"Ruki—"

"It's my choice anyway."

Amber and violet met. The two looked into each other's eyes as if trying to confine the other's soul. There's a mutual understanding between them. Just by looking into the orbs is like looking through one's heart. He knew she wanted to be with him.

"Sorry, Rukia." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm going to be with you through this together."

His hand on her skin was too warm for her liking. _Too warm._

"Midget."

The boy's other hand came up, grabbed off the sunhat on her head and broke off to a dash. The girl was left behind on the spot, looking at his back as a smile surfaced on her face.

"Bastard! Give me back my sunhat!" and off she went under the setting sun.

Summer is coming to an end. I'm starting school this Tuesday. Yeah. I guess this fic isn't that love mushy. I tried to keep the characters' personalities and how they would react. The idea of this fic kind of popped up after I watched this j-drama about a fourteen years old underage mother. Really sad but it's definitely a show that's worth watching.

Oh. And don't forget to review :)

Turtie


End file.
